


Glow Worm

by xXHowIsThisEdgyXx



Category: EmojiLand, EmojiLand musical, Emojiland - Harrison & Schein, Pre off broadway Emojiland
Genre: Glowing skin, Grinding, Lots of Touching, M/M, Physical reaction to touch, Skull reacts to being touched by making cat chirping noises, This whole thing is just cute boyfriend stuff, Touching, animal like reaction, clothed grinding, constant praise, cross dressing, ear touching, idk what else to say, lots of nerd face just going “LOVE LOVE MY GLOW GLOW SKULL BF”, loving relationship, nerd face just wants to hold his glow glow bf, physical affection, skull is wearing a skirt, soft nsfw, verbal affection, verbal reaction to touch, why? Because why would he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx/pseuds/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx
Summary: Nerd Face and Skull have a normal night of them watching TV together, except Skull bought a new outfit
Relationships: Nerd Face/ Skull (EmojiLand)
Kudos: 3





	Glow Worm

Skull was perched in his normal hunched position, his legs pressed against his chest with his hands around his ankles. He sat in the same spot he always did and Nerd Face sat in his usual spot. Another news report played the same news except instead of Information Desk Person, Information Desk Woman was reporting.

The only actual difference was Skull had properly gone out today and went shopping. He hadn’t left the house for anything more than getting to mail or smoking in the backyard. He had gone out with Kissy, he’d been hanging out with her quite a bit recently. She’d been over at him and Skull’s house numerous times this week and it’s only Wednesday.

He’d bought new clothing, which is something that actually shocked Nerd Face sense Skull tended to only wear the same three shirts and two pairs of jeans. All which was baggy and showed little skin. He always wore the same hoodie which hid even more of his body.

But now he was wearing a thin turtleneck along with a short box pleated skirt. He's never shown more skin than a little bit of his chest and neck. He’s never even been without his hoodie. Skull had always been so concerned with not showing his ears. You could always see them point out from under his hood, though. 

Nerd Face was glad Skull was trying to take little steps to get out of his comfort zone, even if that was switching out his chest for his legs. He wasn’t even wearing his hoodie. His long ears were fully exposed, they’d flick every now and then. 

Nerd Face couldn’t help looking over to Skull. He’d stare at the little details in Skull’s grey skin. The subtle glow of his biofloucent pours, his glowing veins that prodded out of his thin, brittle legs. Everything about him fascinated Nerd Face.

Nerd Face slowly scooted closer to Skull.

Skull turned his head to face Nerd Face, his ears pointed straight up. “You okay?” he asked with his soft, angelic voice. 

“I’m perfectly fine.” Nerd Face scuffled his shoulders slightly. “I thought we could cuddle.” 

“While watching the news?”

“We have movies we could watch,” Nerd Face suggested.

“We could, if the DVD player wasn’t broken.” 

Nerd Face leans back against the couch and sighs. “How did it break?”

“I have no idea! I put a movie in there and it’s never open again.”

“Can we watch the movie that’s in there?”

“It wont play, it just wirs for ten minuets then stops.” 

Nerd Face laughs and presses his thumb joint against his lip. “How does that even happen?” 

“I don’t know, I just seem to break everything I touch,” Skull says with an attempt of humor in his voice.

Nerd Face frowns, “Don’t say that. You didn’t purposely break it. Electronics do have the capability of just- breaking.”

Skull rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed that Nerd Face took his comment seriously. “I was joking.”

“I know you were, but self deprecating humor isn’t healthy for anyone.” Nerd Face extends his hands out and gently takes hold of his cheeks. The skin under Nerd Face’s hands lights up in reaction to the contact. 

Skull lets out an almost silent squeak. He always made some kind of noise whenever anyone touched him. Nerd Face wasn’t sure if it was a natural reaction or Skull just didn’t like being touched. 

“It can cause negative thoughts to manifest.”

Skull pushed his legs away from his torso and set his feet on the coffee table. He turns his torso slightly so he can haphazardly hold onto Nerd Face’s sleeves. “You care too much about negative thoughts.”

Nerd Face traced his thumb against Skull’s cheek. A trail of his glow followed. 

“If you constantly put yourself down through humor then it’s going to cause you to actually believe the things you claim to just be jokes.”

Skull squinted his eyes and tilted his head back. “You suck.”

“I just care about you,” Nerd Face said with a smile.

Skull opened his eyes. The two glowing green orbs in his hollow sockets stared at him. Nerd Face watched as the outlines on his eye sockets shines. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Skull was poinsiones. His body glowed rather unnaturally, it would make sense for it to be a warning to warn off any prey. 

He leaned forward and gently placed his lips against Skull's, they lit up at the skin on skin contact. He pulled away and watched as Skull’s ears flicked and his freckles shined. 

If Skull was poinsises he wouldn’t have been able to do that.

“You’re a dork,” Skull hushed.

Nerd Face curled his hands around the lobe of Skull’s ears. He let out his normal squeaks as his ears twitched. They pointed straight out, like antennas. He would be lying if he didn’t find it a bit humorous to look at. 

“And you’re absolutely adorable.”

He smiled and curled his head into Nerd Face’s hand. Nerd Face watched as Skull’s ear flicked against his palm.

Nerd Face has never properly seen or touched his ears. He knew they’d twitch under his hood but he didn’t know they could move so freely. 

Skull absolutely fascinated him. Everything about him was interesting. He was learning new things about him constantly. He couldn’t help but stare at him. 

They both stared at one another in silence. The only noise coming from Skull’s seemingly natural reactions. 

He slowly slid his hands up Skull’s pointed ears. Skull lets out a loud squeak, similar to when he was touched in a more sensitive spot.

Nerd Face pulled his hands away. “Are you okay?”

Skull’s ears pointed straight up. “I’m fine, just haven’t had anyone actually touch my ears before.” He pulls his feet off the coffee table and back onto the couch. This time adjusting himself so he can sit on his legs. He removed his arms from Nerd Face’s and pulled them to his chest.

Nerd Face’s mouth churned slightly. “I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?”

“No.” Skull shook his head and turned his head to Nerd Face. “I’m just not used to it.”

“Oh- well, would you be comfortable with me touching your ears again?” Nerd Face asks with his hands clung to one another.

“You just like touching me”

“I do!” Nerd Face exclaims excitedly. “Your body is absolutely astonishing! You’re the most fascinating Emoji in EmojiLand!”

Skull’s thick brows curl in confusion. “How am I the most interesting?” 

Nerd Face’s face lights up. “I mean look at you! You’re biofluorescent! Your body reacts to any kind of physical stimulation from another being by excluding some type of non lethal radiation as some kind of defense mechanism! And your ears, I can’t believe you completely hid the fact your ears are free moving and have a natural reaction to emotion and touch.” 

Skull’s eyebrows raise as he watches Nerd Face gleefully go on about him, even adjusting his position to fully face him. “Doesn’t seem that interesting.”

“How is that NOT interesting? You’re absolutely the most fascinating thing I’ve ever seen.”

Skull smiled and pressed his hand against his face. His nonvisible freckles shined. “You’re cute,” he whispered. 

A wide smile curled across Nerd Face’s face. He extended his arms outwards and grabbed Skull’s cheeks. “I Love you!” He pulled Skull closer and kissed him. 

Skull laughed and wrapped his arms around Nerd Face. “I love you too! You can touch my ears, just don’t be weird about it.”

“Really?” Nerd Face asks, excitedly. 

He smiled and slowly traced his hands under Skull’s lobes. The glowing trail followed underneath his hands as Skull’s ears stuck straight out again. He let out gentle groans and squeaks as Nerd Face touched his skin. 

Nerd Face wasn’t sure why Skull had a verbal response to being touched. All of his reactions seemed to be so he wouldn’t be touched or interacted with. But it honestly made Nerd Face want to poke and prod him just to figure out why his body does what it does. 

He slowly traced his fingers up the length of his ears. They twitch violently under his hands. 

Skull leaned his head back and chirped quietly. Nerd Face watched in awe. Skull’s eyes were half closed as his lips were slightly parted. 

He had a similar reaction whenever his sides or thighs were touched. 

Nerd Face made sure to be gentle. He was scared with how his ears flicked that if he held on to tightly he’d pull them. 

He watched as his skin glowed, how the trials that followed his fingers slowly disappeared. 

“You’re so pretty,” Nerd Face whispers. “Everything about you is stunning.”

Skull’s eyes open slowly and a subtle smile curls across his glowing lips. “Shut up,” he chirps out quietly.

“You are.” Nerd Face leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “You know, I didn’t tell you. But I really do like the new look.”

Skull’s lips curled into a smile. “Kissy said I should start showing more leg.”

“I think she’s right, you look nice.”

“I don’t know,” Skull hushed. “I don’t think I like it.”

“New things take time,” Nerd face says with a smile. 

He traces his fingers to the tips of Skull’s ears. His ears point straight up and he shudders as a green ring runs from his ears and down his body. Nerd Face’s eyes widened as he leaned back slightly. 

Skull lets out a soft groan as he shakes his shoulders.

“How did you do that?” Nerd Face asks with a smile.

“Oh- I don’t know. That happens sometimes.”

Nerd Face’s eyebrows raise as he glances up and down Skull’s form. “Is it- an erotic feeling?”

Skull’s face churns in confusion. “No! At least, I don’t think so.”

“You can’t tell when something is erotic to you?” Nerd Face asks. 

Skull shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean it feels good but I don’t think it’s sexual.”

Nerd Face opens his mouth to say something but the TV turning off automatically catches his attention. “Oh, it’s ten already.” 

“Why do you have a timer for the TV again?” Skull asks. 

“Because! It’s important for you to set a timer for your devices so you don’t lose track of time. It’s so you can get the proper amount of sleep.” 

“I can just turn the TV back on.”

“And that’s why you go to bed around four in the morning.”

“Maybe I like going to bed at four!” Skull says, tossing his hands to the side. 

“Is that why you complain about being tired all the time?”

Skull crosses his arms and turns his head to the side. “Maybe I do. How else do you think I get that proper dead look?”

“I’m gonna make you go to bed early tonight.”

Skull pulls his legs out from underneath him and thrusts them towards Nerd Face. “You can’t make me do anything!”

Nerd Face swats Skull’s feet gently. “Don’t put your feet in my face!” he hacks.

Skull laughs and leans back against the arm of the couch. He lightly jabbed his foot into Nerd Face’s chest. “I can put my feet where I want.”

Nerd Face reaches out and takes hold of Skull’s calves. “Your feet are dirty! You aren’t even wearing socks!” 

Skull’s eyes widen as he makes his normal reactive chirping noise. Nerd Face’s yellow face turns red at the realization that he isn’t holding onto any kind of fabric. He looked down to notice his skirt had rolled up, exposing his undergarments fully. 

Skull lets out a little boney laugh. “Smiling Face With Glasses you’ve grown hearts!”

“I did?” Nerd Face pulls his hands from Skull’s legs and goes to swipe the hearts away from his face. “Hey!” He huffs at the realization that no heart emojis had popped up around his face.

Skull lets out another little laugh. He lays his head back and extends his arms out to Nerd Face. He made a grabbing motion with his hands. Nerd Face looked down at him with a scrunched face. He rolled his eyes and smiled as he leaned down, hovering over Skull by supporting himself with his hands. Skull wrapped his hands through Nerd Face’s hair and on the back of his neck.

“You really are so stunning,” Nerd Face hums.

Skull smiled. He ran his claws through Nerd Face’s curly brown and yellow hair. “You’re too sweet. I don’t don’t know how to deal with you.”

Nerd face leans down and kisses the tip of Skull’s nose. His freckles shine. 

“We should go to bed,” Nerd face whispers.

“We?”

“Yes we. You need a proper amount of sleep for once. I’m tired of you getting two hours of sleep a night. It isn’t good for you.” 

Skull rolls his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“No, I refuse to let you go another night without a proper sleep. You require at least eight to nine hours of sleep a night.”

“Are you going to force me to sleep?”

“Yep!” Nerd Face pulls away from Skull and off the couch. “Come on!” He says, walking over to the arm of the couch. He tucks his arms under Skull’s armpits and hooks his arms. Nerd Face pulled him upwards.

As Skull was lifted his mouth churns into an open mouthed frown. “Are you going to carry me?” He hacks.

“Yes. Like a disobedient child.” Nerd Face stepped backwards as he pulled Skull off the couch. Skull being lighter than him helped but him being taller than him made this much more awkward for the both of them.

Nerd Face stood with Skull hanging off his arms, his long naked legs lay against the floor. 

“Nerd Face if you don’t put me down then I will commit crimes against Emojikind,” Skull said through a dull, quiet voice. 

Nerd Face stood there in silence realising that he could have gone along this plan much better. Instead of putting Skull down, he trekked on with his arms hooked under Skull’s armpits. Skull’s ears were standing straight up, tips glowing harshly.

They made it to their bedroom and Nerd Face plopped Skull down.

Skull stood in front of their bed and turned to face Nerd Face, his mouth still in its open frown. “I know you haven’t experienced what almost achieving death feels like but you are going to feel it tonight.”

Nerd Face placed his fists on his hips. A straight, awkward smile curled across his face. He was in fact going to be murdered, or at least attempted to be murdered since they couldn’t actually die. “Yeah-” he cracks.

Skull’s ears droop. He dropped himself on their bed and turned to face Nerd Face. “You should get in bed so you can properly be murdered.”

Skull’s brows twitch slightly. “You’re not going to change into pajamas?” 

“No, I always sleep in my clothes. Pajamas are a waste of time.”

“You sleep in jeans?” He asks. He realises suddenly that him and Skull had never actually gone to bed at the same time. He rubs the back of his neck in slight embarrassment realising he’s never slept with his boyfriend at the same time.

“Yeah. it’s not uncomfortable. I don’t see the issue.”

Nerd face bit his cheek. He walked around to climb into bed. He was already in pajamas so there was no need for him to change. “I think you should change.”

“Change into what? All I have is jeans! And this,” he says, grabbing the edge of his skirt, pulling it up.

Nerd Face huffed and looked away as Skull lifted his skirt. “Don’t purposely expose yourself!” He patted his hand against Skull’s “If you aren’t going to change at least get under the covers.”

Skull smiles. His green gums glow in the dark. He did have a natural subtle glow in the dark. 

Nerd Face grabbed the blankets and pulled them from under Skull. Skull laid down and turned on his side to face Nerd Face.

“You're like a glow worm. A little natural night light.”

Skull’s ears flicked. He scoffs softly and turns so his back faces Nerd Face. “Shut up and go to bed.”

Nerd Face smiles and wraps his arms around Skull’s thin waist. He pulls him close and presses his face close to his jaw. 

Skull’s skin shines through his thin turtleneck. His chirping flowed through the air. He turned to Face Nerd face, their noses practically touching. 

Nerd Face took his hand and cupped Skull’s cheek. He glowed and chirped just like he always does.

“My sweet little glow worm,” Nard Face whispers. 

Skull’s free ear dropped and twitched. His eyes fell and his two floating orbs traced Nerd Face’s face. 

Nerd Face leaned closer, pressing their lips together. 

Skull’s skin was so cold against his. 

Slowly they became more intimate with their kissing.

Skull wrapped his hand through Nerd Face’s hair. His chirping became louder. Nerd Face slid his hand down Skull’s arm.

They pulled away slightly and Nerd Face hushed, “I love you.”

Skull smiled and nuzzled his forehead against Nerd Face’s. He slid both his thin arms around Nerd Face and ran both hands through his curly hair. Skull buried his face into his neck and chirped pitifully. 

Nerd Face smiled. And stroked his hand through Skull’s coiled hair. He watched as his ear twitched and flicked, its glow blurring in the dark.

With every stroke of Skull’s head he let out an even whiner chirp and squeak than the next. Nerd Face let out a soft quiet groan. 

“I want to make you glow.” 

Skull’s ears shot straight up. He gripped onto clumps of Nerd Face’s hair and let out a soft, inaudible cry. 

“Can I touch you?” 

Skull sucked in his breath. “Please-“ he whispered against Nerd Face’s yellow neck.

Nerd Face pulled Skull closer and rolled onto him back, pulling Skull to lay on top of him. “Sit up.”

Skull slowly took his claws from Nerd Face’s hair. He pulled himself up and moved his leg across his torso so he could properly sit on Nerd Face.

Nerd Face wrapped his hands around Skull’s torso, his fingertips touched. His skin glowed ever so slightly but the green outlines on his face illuminated his expression properly. His mouth hung open ever so slightly as he huffed through the slit.

He slid his hands up Skull’s waist. His chirping mixed with his huffs. 

Nerd Face slid his hands under Skull’s turtle neck. He slides it up, exposing his glowing grey skin. The outlines of his ribs glowed. He marveled at his skin. Nerd Face simply stared at Skull. 

The way his chest rose and fell. The trials of green light that followed his hands. The way his nonvisible freckles would flash and glitter. 

He was a stunning anomaly. Absolutely beautiful. All he wanted to do was watch him. 

“Come here,” Nerd Face whispered. He gently tugged on his back. 

Skull leaned down and wrapped his arms around Nerd Face’s neck. Nerd Face smiled as he felt Skull’s ear twitch in response to touching his face.

“I love you, little glow worm.”

“I love you so much,” Skull whined. 

Nerd Face traced his finger tips against Skull’s back. Nerd Face pressed his lips against his cheeks and ear. He’d huff a humours breath each time his ear would flick from being kissed.

He turned them both back over on their sides. Nerd Face wrapped his arms tightly around Skull’s waist, holding him close. Skull kept his face buried in Nerd Face’s neck, his arms right around his neck. His chirping was constant. The sound poured from his throat. 

Skull pressed himself against Nerd Face. He hooked his leg over Nerd Face’s. 

Nerd face slid his hand to Skull’s backside. He rutted his hips gently against Skull’s. 

The two of them grinded against one another. Skull’s grip tightened around Nerd Face. Nerd Face groaned softly into his ear.

They hold onto each other tightly, both of them moaning with Skull chirping loudly. Nerd Face repeatedly whispers how much he loves him in Skull’s ear, calling him glow worm, saying how stunning he is.

After a short time of clinging, moans, chirps, and quiet whispers the two of them reached climax. Skull finishing first. 

Nerd Face holds Skull as he shakes slightly. He huffed harsh breaths through his mouth. He held Skull’s head and ran his head through his coiled hair, watching as his scalp glowed through his dark hair.

“You know,” Skull whispered. “Kissy said if you ruin a skirt the first day you wear it, it’s done its job.”

Nerd Face lets out a small laugh. “Did you purchase a skirt so you can seduce me?”

Skull gently hit Nerd Face’s chest. “Don’t phrase it like that! I didn’t buy it expecting you to take me.”

“You're secretly a master of seduction, don’t lie.”

Skull pulls away from Nerd Face and laughs. “You’ve done it! You’ve figured me out.”

Nerd Face smiles and pushes himself up, supporting himself with his elbows. “We should put our clothing in the wash, so your skirt isn’t actually ruined.”

Skull covers his eyes and smiles. “You’re going to make me change into pajamas, aren’t you?”

“I am, I promise it’ll be much more comfortable for you,” Nerd Face says, sliding off the bed and motioning to Skull. “Come on. I’ll let you pick from my pajama drawer.”


End file.
